


darkroom

by xenopraetor



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Batman Beyond AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenopraetor/pseuds/xenopraetor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fiction. Alone in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darkroom

**Author's Note:**

> uh i don’t really know where i’m going with this. i figure you spend as much time being solitary in juvy as willie has, especially having the one thing you liked about yourself ripped away, your mind probably starts to go to shit. Really this is just a thing i typed while trying to get some ideas in order for an actual Batman Beyond fic with ACTUAL PLOT… I want to do something longer involving Willie (and also Terry) at a later date and this may/may not serve as the prologue/intro to Chapter 1.

Loneliness was hell.

It’d been… how long since his sentence had been extended? How long since they took his powers away? No visitors. No calls. After all, who really gave a shit about Willie Watt anyway? Nobody. He spent most of his time in solitary, in the quiet and the dark. Just he and these drab walls, drab tiles, drab bed. Just he and this stupid headband that stole the only good thing about him, the only thing he liked. At least it was better than the old clunky helmet that made it hard to sleep comfortably.

Not that he slept much, anyway.

One of the ‘brilliant’ psychologists on staff got the bright idea to start electroconvulsive therapy on some of the juveniles as a sort of alternative treatment program. It didn’t work. All he got out of it was lost time and bad headaches. He couldn’t say what the actual experience was like because he couldn’t remember it. The days were just blending together until he wasn’t even sure when it was daylight and when it was night. Didn’t even get to have a window anymore. There was probably some law saying that the doctors shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be forcing him in a cramped room with no windows, and zapping him electrodes against his will. But it was doubtful there was anyone who saw them as anything more than lab monkeys and degenerates. He wondered what it would be like to have a parent who cared enough to stop this from happening, to get him out of here. Anyone who cared. His father had probably forgotten he even existed. After years of time, he never even called.

It was surprisingly hard to stay angry at everyone on the outside. Nelson. Blade. His father. They were just a blur being melted away by what the doctors were doing to his brain, slowly fading to his subconscious. How long until he forgot them entirely? Until his mind was nothing except listless fragments in the ether? His hatred had faded from an all-consuming fire to a dim throbbing pain, like a dying tooth suffering the last pangs of infection.

Goodbye, Willie Watt.


End file.
